beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters
Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion in Japan) is the second season of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It is preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Overview It is currently airing in Japan and a manga has released in Japan based on it. It was licensed by Nelvana, under the name Beyblade: Metal Masters. Nelvana is currently looking for parties interested in this season. It is set to start airing in Canada and U.S. on April 6, 2011. Story Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors a new Beyblade tournament called "Big Bang Bladers." A world tournament where two representatives of a country around the world gather and Beyblade to become the world champions. With Gingka and Masamune chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to win Big Bang Bladers! Characters Team Gan Gan Galaxy (Japanese Team) Gingka Hagane: Gingka returns to enter Big Bang Bladers. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his tag-partner, Masamune, they are determined to win. Masamune Kadoya: 'A new Beyblader who joins Gingka's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader. With his Beyblade, Ray Unicorno D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win Big Bang Bladers. 'Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa returns as a part of Gingka's team, entering Big Bang Bladers with his Blade, Earth Eagle 145WD. Yu Tendo: '''Joining Gingka's team Yu, is prepared to fight fiercely in Big Bang Bladers, partnered with Flame Libra T125ES. 'Madoka Amano: '''The Beyblade Mechanic of Gingka's team returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Wild Fang (African Team) 'Kyoya Tategami: 'Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters Big Bang Bladers but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. 'Nile: A new Beyblader born in Africa like Kyoya. With his Bey, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. Demure: 'A not-so confident Blader that has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his freinds. He is like a living-version of Madoka's computer, able to read a Bey's performance in slow motion. With his Bey, Counter Escolpio 100RF he uses this to his advantage when he's with his friends or alone. 'The Masked Blader/Benkei Hanawa: 'The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Wang Fu Zhong (Chinese Team) 'Da Xiang Wang: 'The somewhat leader of Team Wang Fu Zhong. A calm but serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Blade, Rock Giraffe R145WB. 'Chi-Yun Li: 'Although a short one, he is very serious in Beyblading in order to win with his, Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. 'Zhou Xing : '''A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Virgo ED145ES. '''Mei Mei: '''The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-Yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her, Aquario 105F. Team Excaliber (European Team) '''Julius Caesar: The leader of the tean who is strong-willed and a calm Blader who never gets scared in a battle is ready to compete with his Gravity Perseus AD145WD. Sophie: A member of Team Excaliber who tag-teams with Wells most of the time. Shes kind but fierce in battle. Wells: A Beyblader who hails from England. His Beyblade is Grand Ketos WD145RS. Team Lavshuka (Russian Team) Puten: The leader and manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor." Aleksei: A member of Team Lavshuka whos main ambition is to go into space with his team-mate, Nowaguma. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145FS. Nowaguma: A Beyblader who wants to go into space with his team-mate, Aleksei. His Blade is, Rock Orso D125B. Dora: A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Escolpio T125JB. Team Starbreaker (American Team) Damian Hart: The leader of the team who also works for Dr. Ziggurat at HD Academy. A villian and the rival of Gingka who will do anything to win. His Beyblade is Hell Kerbecs BD145DS. Zeo Abyss: A member of Team Starbreaker who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Blade is Flame Byxis 230WD. Faust Not much is known about this blader, but he blades with the Forbidden Beyblade, Basalt Horogrium 145WD. Not much is known about this Beyblade either, but it is rumored that since he is a forbidden bey, and his motif is a clock, this Beyblade's Special Move might be able to stop time. Other Kenta Yumiya: Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S, he'll do all his best. '''Ryuga: '''After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and, friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in Big Bang Bladers. Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade